


Atua Approved Chatfic

by Blue_Myst, Corvivd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?????, ATUA'S WRATH, Again, Also poor angle, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Animal crossing is good I know this is a Danganronpa fic but just saying, Atuas wrath, Btw try counting the amount of times Shuichi's name is spelled wrong, Cause it happens a lot, Cowboy has woaed, Cries some of these are inside jokes, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, I mean not all of the emotes are creepy but at this point all emotes are creepy emotes, I need sleep, Kaede no, Kinky boots, Memes, Mentions of spam, Miu and Keiebo the only scorpios rip, Miu has no clue what d&d is, Nice job Shuckleichi, Other, Robophobic comments, Shoes, What a lame ass, Woa there cowboy, You can’t leave the groupchat, You will all face Atua's wrath none of you are free of sin, actually they’re right there, actually who am I kidding this is a horrible choice for chat ruler, alternate groupchat, angie uses way to many creepy emojis, but for real, but the hero they needed, chatfic, cowritten, dnd, im sorry for the crappy chatfic, its ouma not oma, just wait, kokichi doesn’t wear socks, kork got a nat20, like wtf you monster, maybe????>, or is it D&D, owo is this something new??, preserve the beauty Kork, the hero nobody asked for, uwu, wa hoo, welcome to good burger, wow himiko didnt know you had feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Myst/pseuds/Blue_Myst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvivd/pseuds/Corvivd
Summary: Why did Angie of all people create a groupchat?Created by my friend, LVCorvid and I!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumugi Shirogane- PlainIdk  
> Kaito Momota- Space  
> Keebo- Roomba  
> Miu Iruma- Heck  
> Kokichi Ouma- Grape  
> Tenko Chabashira- Tenkoolaid  
> Angie Yonaga- Atuasays  
> Korekiyo Shinguji- Nope  
> Himiko Yumeno- Hermione  
> Gonta Gokuhara- Bug Catcher  
> Kaede Akamatsu- Pianoo  
> Rantaro Amami- ARTICHOKEMEDADDY  
> Shuichi Saihara- Iwalkalonelyroad  
> Maki Harukawa- Carefulchirren  
> Ryoma Hoshi- Ihave6cats  
> Kirumi Tojou- Mom
> 
> Im sorry

_ Atuasays added 15 people to the group chat _

_ Atuasays changed the group chat name to  _ **_The Atua approved meme channel_ **

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Oh.

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Oh god

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Who chose the names

**Atuasays:** You mean oh Atua :)

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Ok that smile emoticon is kind of creepy

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Just

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** I’m gonna go now

_ Iwalkalonelyroad left the group chat _

_ Atuasays added Iwalkalonelyroad to the group chat _

**PlainIdk:** *You can’t escape!*

**Hermione:** oh atua

**Nope:** I never expected someone like Angie to be one to like memes...How fascinating…

**Tenkoolaid:** Wait does Korekiyo like memes

**Nope:** Yes…

**Space:** Good to know!

**Roomba:** Wow, I’m in a group chat?

**Roomba:** >:O

**Roomba:** THIS NAME IS ROBOPHOBIC

**Mom:** Sorry if I’m late, but hello everyone. I will gladly participate in the group chat.

**Mom:** Why am I unable to change my name?

_ Atuasays changed Roomba’s nickname to Robophobicname _

_ Atuasays changed Mom’s nickname to Notmom _

**Robophobicname:** ...

**Heck:** Wtf is this

**Grape:** Read the chat name idiot

**Hermione:** kokichi stop

**Carefulchirren:** A group chat between all 16 of us.

**Carefulchirren:** This is gonna go so well.

**Ihave6cats:** Yeah.

**Pianoo:** Come on guys, it might help us get along better!

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta agrees with Kaede!

**Space:** Yeah! Everyone will get along!

**Atuasays:** Yep, everyone will get along as long as we believe in Atua!

**Pianoo:** Wait w

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta will participate in the memes like a true gentleman!

**Atuasays:** Welcome, everyone! Atua says he is proud everyone showed up!

**Hermione:** yay

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Why *did* you decide to make a meme chat?

**Grape:** Yeah, it had to be Angie of all people.

**Atuasays:** So everyone here will now put their faith in Atua!

**Tenkoolaid:** Well yeah but also memes??

**Atuasays:** Yes! ^^

**Grape:** As long as there’s memes I’m in. Praise Atua!

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Of course you say that

**Nope:** You can’t really blame him, though…There’s memes...

**Hermione:** you guys are weird.


	2. Shoes

**Atuasays:** Well, let’s ask Atua what what we should meme about!

 **Hermione:** o atua

 **PlainIdk:** So what does Atua say then?

 **Atuasays:** Oh Atua says many things :)

 **Atuasays:** Atua says everything is caused by Atua ‘u’

**Nope:**

****

**Atuasays:** Everything is Atua’s work!

 **Atuasays:** Tenko wears socks with sandals!

 **Tenkoolaid:** That’s what Atua said??

 **Atuasays:** Yes! :)

 **Ihave6cats:** Why.

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** Doesn’t everybody know that though

 **Grape:** Who *doesn’t* notice how terrible Tenko’s fashion is?

 **Tenkoolaid:** HEY

 **Tenkoolaid:** YOU DONT EVEN WEAR SOCKS

 **PlainIdk:** SCRUMMM DEBAAATE

_Atuasays changed PlainIdk’s name to SCRUMMDEBAATE_

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta thinks Tenko’s socks and sandals look great!

 **Carefulchirren:** Gonta, you don’t even wear shoes.

 **Pianoo:** ShhHHHH

 **Pianoo:** SHHFDHh

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** Sh

 **Space:** Protect Gonta.

 **SCRUMMDEBAATE:** Doesn’t Himiko wear clogs?

 **Tenkoolaid:** OMg ye sshe looks so cute in them!!!!

 **Hermione:** stop

 **Bug Catcher:** Nyeh.

 **Pianoo:** Wh

 **Ihave6cats:** What?

 **Carefulchirren:** Did you just say nyeh.

 **Robophobicname:** It clearly says he said “Nyeh.”

 **Carefulchirren:** Shtup

 **Notmom:** Isn’t that what Himiko says?

 **Pianoo:** I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a joke or something.

 **Nope:** It’s wonderful...It sustains me with the memes I need….

 **Space:** OKAY I JUST NOTICED THIS, AND ITS KINDA RANDO

 **Space:** M BUT IF YOU PUT KAEDE AND KORK’S NICKNAMES TOGE

 **Space:** THER, IT SAYS “PIANOPE”

 **Ihave6cats:** that’s not even remotely funny

 **Nope:** I am puzzled….

 **Nope** : And slightly confused….

 **Grape:** Confuzzled?

_Atuasays changed Nope’s name into Korkfuzzled_

**Korkfuzzled:** I am now very confused and extremely puzzled..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof the image did not work but this is the image https://sta.sh/0m5inyvavck


	3. The Grape Group???

**Notmom:** Hello?

**Heck:** Dumb chat’s dead, let’s leave.

**Atuasays:** No one is leaving. ^^

**Carefulchirren:** If the chat doesn’t die then someone else will

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Maki

**Space:** Maki no.

**Space:** Don’t.

**Notmom:** It appears Angie is now offline

**Heck:** Oh, good.

_Heck left the group chat_

**Grape:** Ha, I don’t think Angie prepared for what to do next.

**Grape:** Atua suuucks!!

**Robophobicname:** That escalated quickly..?

**Ihave6cats:** It’s been escalating.

**Grape:** Seriously though, it’s dumb.

**Pianoo:** I’m not into her weird cult stuff either, but it’s pretty rude to insult someone in their own chat.

**Grape:** Oh no, don’t worry! We won’t have to do that here...

_Grape added 14 people to the group chat_

_Grape changed the group chat name to_ **_Grape Group_ **

**Grape** : ...if we make a whole other chat for it!

**Pianoo:** What?

**Hermione:** what

**Tenkoolaid:** What?!

**Robophobicname:** Nani

**Grape:** I’m starting to get pretty done with this Atua crap, yknow?

**Heck:** Yeah, I left the chat but it’s still annoying as hell

**Korkfuzzled:** Yes...Though the memes are wonderful, Angie’s motivations seem very...Unusual..

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Ok?

**Carefulchirren:** Yeah, but I don’t see why you have to make a whole other chat to complain about it.

**Grape:** Well, I have a plan. You guys wanna hear?

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Sounds interesting.

**Hermione** : what

**Hermione:** stop insulting Angie and Atua!

**Hermione:** If you keep

insulting her

**Hermione:** I’ll use my magic to turn you all into a m u s h ro o m

**Grape:** Ok, well, you can leave if you don’t wanna hear.

**Heck:** h e c c 

**Tenkoolaid:** Himiko wait!

_Hermione left the group chat_

**Tenkoolaid:** Himik

**Tenkoolaid:** o

_Tenkoolaid left the group chat_

**Grape:** Eh, who cares.

_Bug Catcher left the group chat_

_Robophobicname left the group chat_

_Pianoo left the group chat_

_SCRUMMDEBAATE left the group chat_

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** KAEDE

**Grape:** Are you gonna leave with her too?

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** No but??

**Ihave6cats:** The betr a y al.

_Notmom left the group chat_

**Grape:** ..Anyone else?

**Ihave9cats:** I guess not.

**Heck:** Ha! Now only the smart people are here!

**Carefulchirren:** ..Right.

**Heck:** Hey, can we change our stupid names now?

**Grape:** No.

**Grape:** We’re going to start a rebellion against Angie’s weird group, a.k.a. everyone who left!

**Grape:** And as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I’m leading it. Which is why I made this chat!

**Ihave6cats:** This chat still has a ways to go.

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Can we do it later? it’s like midnight

**Space:** Yeah go ahead! We need rest!

**Grape:** I waS SUPPOSDTIFDEHG

**Space:** MaKi WH

**Carefulchirren:** I didn’t do anything this time.

**Grape:** Yes, we will start it later

**Grape:** Quick, spam the Atua chat before Angie reads it!


	4. Lots of spamming later...

**Lots of spamming later...**

**Atuasays:** Atua sees everything, but doesn’t want to see this :‘‘f

**Atuasays:** I also see that Miu has disgraced Atua >:(

_ Atuasays added Heck to the group chat _

**Heck:** I WILL ESCAPE THIS CHAT SOMEDAY

**Heck:** WHAT

**Heck:** WTF I MISSED THE SPAMMENING

**Korkfuzzled:** I think it’s...fortunate that you didn’t join in…

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** I agree with that.

_ Atuasays changed Heck’s name to Missedthespammening _

**Missedthespammening:** ANGIE WTF

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Welcome to the long nickname squad.

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** It was starting to get lonely here

**Robophobicname:** Not really, occurring to my observations, at least nine people have nicknames longer than seven characters.

**Hermione:** nerd

**Missedthespammening:** Shut up

**Carefulchirren:** Do you want to die?

**Grape:** Shut up, you piece of metal garbage.

**Robophobicname:** **@Atuasays** Can you tell Atua to make everyone stop being robophobic?

**Atuasays:** As long as you give the proper sacrifice, Atua will b able to solve all your problems :D

**Robophobicname:** What kind of sacrifice is needed for this request?

**Notmom:** _DidIhearrequest_

**Atuasays:** Ahh, nothing big, Atua just wants one litre of your blood >u<

**Grape:** Nishishishihishi, you forget Keebo doesn’t have blood!

**Korkfuzzled:** Press F to pay respects…

**SCRUMMDEBAATE:** F

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** F

**Ihave6cats:** F

**Robophobicname:** GUYS

**Carefulchirren:** F

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** F

**Notmom:** F

**Robophobicname:** PLEASE STOP

**Atuasays:** Paying respects to Atua? :V

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Uh

**Space:** Um, how am I supposed to say this?

**Pianoo:** Yes.

**Atuasays:** Ooh, ok! ^w^

**Atuasays:** F

**Bug Catcher:** F

**Missedthespammening:** OMG IS THERE ANOTHER SPAMMENING?

**Grape:** PFFT

_ Atuasays changed Missedthespammening’s name to Missesspammenings _

**Missesspammenings:** ANGIE SHUT THE F IUC KUP

**Atuasays:** But I didn’t say anything. :O I was only paying respects to Atua!

**Atuasays:** You can pay respects too! ^u^

**Missesspammenings:** F UC NO

**Pianoo:** F

**Missesspammenings:** KAEDE SHUT UP

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** **@Atuasays** Can we kick Miu already

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Hello?

**Missesspammenings:** Yay she’s offline againn 

_ Missesspammenings left the group chat _

_ Atuasays added Missesspammenings to the group chat _

**Missesspammenings:** WTTFFF???

**Pianoo:** Ithink shes mad

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Oh heck.

**Korkfuzzled:** She’s...angr..

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** DUCK AND COVER

**Robophobicname:** AAAAAAAAA

_ Missesspammenings left the group chat _

_ Atuasays added Missesspammenings to the group chat _

_ Missesspammenings left the group chat _

_ Atuasays added Missesspammenings to the group chat _

**Carefulchirren:** Miu stop.

**Ihave6cats:** You’re making it worse.

**Tenkoolaid:** OMG WTHECK I’M ACTUALLY SCARED RN WHERE IS ANGIE

**Tenkoolaid:** ATUA UR MY SUPERHERO UR MYSTAR MY BEST FRIEN

**Atuasays:** Do I see someone praising Atua? :D

**Bug Catcher:** Yes!

**Atuasays:** Then you will not go to hell :)


	5. Atua’s Wrath

_Missesspammenings left the group chat_

**Atuasays:** :I

 **Tenkoolaid:** …

_Atuasays added Missesspammenings to the group chat_

**Atuasays:** You have invited Atua’s wrath nyahahahha!!!

_Atuasays changed Missesspammenings’s name to UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE_

**Tenkoolaid:**

**UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE:** DUDE WHY TF IN GOD’S NAME DID YOU DO THIS

 **Atuasays:** *Atua

 **Atuasays:** Perhaps you need some more wrath :>

 **Hermione:** nyeh I’d prefer it a little less wrathful

 **Atuasays:** Ahhh but thats not what Atua prefers !!)

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** How about no wrath

 **Notmom:** No wrath does not seem to be an option here.

 **Atuasays:** Only if Atua deems it so! ;)

 **Hermione:** Atua better be a little less wrathful, there’s already enough wrath on this server

 **UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE:** FUCK NO, ATUA ISNT REAL

_UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE left the group chat_

**Atuasays:** Atua says bitch gotta die *\n/*

_Atuasays added UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE to the group chat_

**Atuasays:** Hi your banned

_Atuasays muted UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE_

**Atuasays:** But you still gotta be here =D

_Atuasays changed UH HUH ITS THE PLAUGE’s name to Banned Bitch_

**Tenkoolaid:** Is that Atua approved language Angie?

 **Space:** AH SHIT MAN I JUST WON UNO AGAINST KOKICHI

 **Ihave6cats:** where even is kokichi these days

 **Hermione:** Nyeh he probably let you win

 **Pianoo:** Good job Kaito!!

 **Hermione:** anyways

 **Hermione:** Does anyone else think that Angie’s punishment was a bit too strong

 **Ihave6cats:** No

 **Tenkoolaid:** No

 **NotMom:** No

 **Atuasays:** Definitely not ‘,)

 **Atuasays:** Do you too want to experience Atua’s wrath?

 **Grape:** Kinky

 **Grape:** And yeah, I let him win

 **Grape:** I have never lost a single round of uno in my life.

 **Carefulchirren:** Obviously not, otherwise Kaito’s ego would be smaller.

 **Hermione:** y’all are kinda mean

 **Grape:** Of course, it’s in the job description!

 **Hermione:** hmph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image screwed up again this is image https://sta.sh/0197taczvjh9


	6. I Miss Making Constellations on Animal Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for shoving this in here ok I just wanted to use that one idea about star signs and challenge myself to write all characters like I did in the first chapter P.S. Context for one of the jokes here is that Keebo is a scorpio apparently alSO I HECKIN LOVE ANIMAL CROSSING  
> -Corvid
> 
> Mysti note:   
> This is my favourite chapter and I don’t even understand most of it

**Space:** My head hurts, Kiyo just talked to me about star signs for an hour, not that it’s bad or anything but

 **Korkfuzzled:** …Well, It is an interesting subject, you know…

 **SCRUMMDEBAATE:** I bet he’s gonna talk about them here now

 **Carefulchirren:** DO YOU WANT TO D I E ?

 **Korkfuzzled:** I will preserve the beauty of this meme chat…

 **Bug Catcher:** Oh

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** Confus

 **Hermione:** miu messaged me for some reason and told me to say “succey isa virgo cause he is a perma virgin change my mind”

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** WHHEY

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** NOBODY LIKES SCORPIOS

 **Robophobicname:** :(

 **Carefulchirren:** Correction: nobody likes Geminis

 **Grape:** Pff yeah, I feel bad for them, they’re so terrible!

 **ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Kokichi everyone knows ur a h ec ki n Gemini

 **Space:** O

 **Pianoo:** Heck off Kokichi

 **Grape:** Welluh Ryoma is a cancer

 **Ihave6cats:** So?

 **Korkfuzzled:** C a n c e r

 **SCRUMMDEBAATE:** Um according to an accurate source known as Animal Crossing I’m a Leo

 **Notmom:** You play Animal Crossing? I take enjoyment in the game too.

 **Tenkoolaid:** WaiT KIRUMI LIKES ANIMAL CROSSING?

 **Ihave6cats:** She likes doing random tasks, what else would entertain her?

 **Atuasays:** Nyahahahha! I see I am not alone in enjoying Animal Crossing! *u*

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** Is your town called Atua Town or something

 **Atuasays:** You guessed the name! Did Atua tell you? :O

 **Hermione:** oh atua

_Atuasays changed Space’s name to Spaceman Sam_

**Spaceman Sam:** ????

 **Bug Catcher:** What?

 **Tenkoolaid:** I’m preeetty sure only Tsumugi Kirumi and Angie get this joke.

 **Spaceman Sam:** Heck

 **Hermione:** miu says that the word “heck” is banned


	7. The Plan

**Grape:** Okay, say we all raid the chat now?

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** who even knows how to hack here

 **Carefulchirren:** ulgh, I can.

 **Ihave6cats:** I can do some minimal hacking as well.

 **Grape:** Nerds!

 **Spaceman Sam:** d u d e w t f

 **Grape:** Eh, I cant helrfhbergabdjsisnmhemrlopdm,ejdnfs

 **Spaceman Sam:** WHao WHAT THE HECKITY

 **Banned Bitch:** As a person formerly known as “Heck” I feel great offense,

 **Banned Bitch:** you sensitive fuck

 **Carefulchirren:** do you want to fucking die?

 **Carefulchirren:** because that’s what’s gonna happen you bitch, if you act like one

 **Grape:** Back to raiding the chat!

 **Grape:** Then we can kill each other! :D

 **Carefulchirren:** Okwait no are you doing Angie’s creepy emote thing?

 **Carefulchirren:** I joined this so I don’t have to deal with those.

 **Grape:** It’s kinda fun using them! ;3

 **Carefulchirren:** DO YOU WANT DO DIE?

 **Grape:** Okfinegeez

 **Banned Bitch:** LEMME HACK

_Banned Bitch was kicked from the group chat_

**Korkfuzzled:** A wise decision...

 **Grape:** Ha! Might as well not prolong the inevitable. ;)

 **Carefulchirren:** KOKCIHI

 **Grape:** FINE

 **Grape:** So, time for the raid plan.

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** Hell yes

 **Ihave6cats:** Finally

 **Spaceman Sam:** Shuckle ur l a n g u a g e

 **Carefulchirren:** What, do we shout about how Atua sucks?

 **Grape:** Yep! Looks like yall got it already!

 **Grape:** Are you guys readyyy?

 **ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** YES

 **Grape:** RAIDING IN 3

 **Grape:** 2

 **Iwalkalonelyroad:** I already started

 **Grape:** SUCCIWTF I’M NOT SURE WHETHER TO BE PROUD OF YOU OR

 **Grape:** OK THE RAID IS STARTED GOGOGOGRHFJRFDGNJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah happy valentines day  
> Take a cliffhanger  
> Also happy 135th of spooktober  
> \- mysti


	8. Oh my Atua what is going on

**Atuasays:** ATUA SEES EVERYTHING

**Grape:** ScrEW ATUA I HAVE PANTA

**Atuasays:** BUT HE NEVER WANTED TO SE

**Korkfuzzled:** Yum

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Memes are better than this

**Atuasays:** I’M TRYING TO CHAT IN THIS LOVELY ATUA FRIENDLY CHAT >:’(

**Pianoo:** Why??? Are you guys doing this????

**Carefulchirren:** You still think this chat is Atua friendly?

**Ihave6cats:** The Grape Group is going to take this garbage down.

**Notmom:** Grape Group?

**Pianoo:** Can you guys stop?? **@Atuasays** Are you gonna mute them all or something?

**Atuasays:** :O I see you know of Atua’s wisdom!

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** KAEDE WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM

**Atuasays:** WRATH WRATH WRATH ^^

**Atuasays:** You will all face Atua’s wrath. None of you are free of sin. :D

**Bug Catcher:** The chat was astonished at his wrath

_Atuasays muted Grape_

_Atuasays muted Korkfuzzled_

_Atuasays muted Carefulchirren_

_Atuasays muted Ihave6cats_

_Atuasays muted Iwalkalonelyroad_

_Atuasays muted ARTICHOKEMEDADDY_

_Atuasays unmuted Banned Bitch_

**Atuasays:** heck

_Atuasays muted Banned Bitch_

_Atuasays muted Spaceman Sam_

**Pianoo:** Woa there cowboy I didn’t actually want you to do that

**Notmom:** It appears that half of this chat is muted.

**Tenkoolaid:** Isn’t that a bit harsh?

_Atuasays muted everyone except for Atuasays_

**Grape:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** WE DID IT

**Carefulchirren:** THE CHAT IS DEAD

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** SOMEHOW

**Spaceman Sam:** I’m not sure how to feel about this..

**Korkfuzzled:** You should feel very joyous, for this is the end of Atua’s reign...

**Ihave6cats:** A job well done, everyone.

_You thought it was over?_

**Grape:** HOLY

**Spaceman Sam:** WH At????

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Is our chat rebelling against us now

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** I doubt it, a chat wouldn’t be made to rebel against the people chatting in it.

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** I KNOW BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER EXPLANATION???

**Carefulchirren:** Omg Shuicni used punctuation let’s keep celebrating.

_Everyone shut up_

_Using magic we will now exterminate this chat_

**Grape:** WHAT

**Korkfuzzled:** Magic...That can only mean one thing...

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** O fuk

**Grape:** NO NONONONOONONO

_Too late bitches_

**Grape:** NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**THE GRAPE GROUP HAS BEEN DELETED**

****

****

**Meanwhile..**


	9. Oh, you thought we were done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thievery

**Atuasays:** …

**Atuasays:** Aaah, what a peaceful chat for praising Atua! ^u^

_ Banned Bitch changed her name to Heck _

**Atuasays:** Nyahahah-

**Heck:** You thought

**Atuasays:** What? How are you doing this?? >:O

**Atuasays:** Do I see a hacker??? >:(

**Hermione:** No, it’s magic

**Heck:** Imean it’s hacking but also magic.

_ Heck unmuted everybody _

**Pianoo:** Holy shit we can chat now!

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** Wats going on

**Grape:** WTF GUYS

**Grape:** THERE GOES MY CHAT!!!!

**Hermione:** this is our chat now

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Our?

**Heck:** Me and Himiko’s!!! Didn’t you read the chat ya moron?

**Ihave6cats:** *Himiko and I

**Ihave6cats:** Strange for you two to be working together..

**Spaceman Sam:** Why *would* they work together though?

**SCRUMMDEBAATE:** An illicit affair!

**Grape:** [ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HiIda8ZoRpA ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HiIda8ZoRpA)

**Carefulchirren:** Affair with who?

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** it has to be tenko!

**Hermione:** okay for real, why does everyone think I should date tenko?

**Tenkoolaid:** :(

**Hermione:** no offense tenko

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** So is this the Himiko’s kinky boots chat?

**Hermione:** MIU NO DON’T

_ Heck changed the group chat name to  _ **_Himiko’s kinky boots_ **

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** THAT WAS A JOKE

**Hermione:** SUCKY I ACCEPTED THOSE BOOTS ONE TIME

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** >->

**Heck:** >:D

**Heck:** It was perfect, Pooichi

_ Heck changed Iwalkalonelyroad’s name to Pooichi _

**Pooichi:** Oh come on I dislike this nickname you insolent meatbag

**Heck:** Finnnnnneeeeee

_ Heck changed Pooichi’s name to Insolent meatbag _

**Insolent meatbag:** that’s hardly better

**Atuasays:** How dare you change my perfect, Atua-friendly chat >:/

_ Heck changed Atuasays’s name to Atuasucks _

**Atuasucks:** >:S

**Korkfuzzled:** ..Nice.

**Hermione:** oh Atua

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta is wondering what happened while he was gone???

**Grape:** Kinky boots.

**Bug Catcher:** ???

**Hermione:** no stop

**Insolent meatbag:** You did this to yourself Himiko

**Heck:** Quiet insolent meatbag

**SCRUMMDEBAATE:** aOhHHHMYGOD I LOVE KINKY BOOTS ITS LIKE the BEST MOVIE

**Atuasucks:** ….. Atua :/

**Heck:** sucks

**Pianoo:** Has this turned from memes to insulting Angie

**Ihave6cats:** What else would you expect from Miu?

_ Heck changed Pianoo’s nickame to Painoo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvid notes;  
> Please don’t question me for any of this thanks
> 
> Mysti notes;
> 
> UwU  
> It all goes downhill from here
> 
> Also I take full credit for noticing that Himiko likes Item #21, Bondage Boots.  
> Don’t trust me? It’s on the wiki


	10. The Korkfuzzling

**Grape:** Hey… 

**Grape:** Hey guys… 

**Korkfuzzled:** I thought the …’s were reserved for me… 

**Ihave6cats:** You’re already a liar, you don’t have to be a thief. 

**Grape:** I can chat how I want >:) 

**Carefulchirren:** … 

**Atuasucks:** Atua dangit the …’s are Korekiyo’s! >:O 

**Atuasucks:** And the emoticons are only for those who believe in Atua! :T 

**Heck:** Shut the hell up you don’t make the rules here anymore. 

**Spaceman Sam:** ...What if we just...All talk with …’s.. 

**Hermione:** no Korekiyo is creepy enough on is own 

**Grape:** …’s and...emoticons…-^- 

**Carefulchirren:** Do you want death 

**Hermione:** oh no 

**Heck:** Oh yes… :3 

**Hermione:** o h… ._. 

**Robophobicname:** I have observed...We are now formatting our speech like this? :/ 

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta...Has to chat like this now?... :o 

**Tenkoolaid:** ...Why did you guys do this…. :I 

**Painoo:** Ok I think this joke has gotten old already '-' 

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** You just used a creepy emote though 

**Painoo:** HECK 

**Heck:** THE WORD HECK IS BANNED 

**Painoo:** THEN SHOULDN’T YOU BE BANNING YOURSELF TWICE RIGHT NOW 

**Heck:** YES 

**Painoo:** .. 

**Grape:** Oh heck I got sidetracked. 

**Heck:** W T F 

**Hermione:** were you expecting Kokichi to not say heck 

**Hermione:** oh heck I betrayed you 

**Hermione:** OH ATUA 

**Heck:** Honestly saying heck is better than saying atua so I’ll give you a pass on the hecks if you never say oh atua again. 

**Atuasucks:** :’( 

**Hermione:** Oh heck 

**Grape:** SO GUYS 

**Grape:** So yuall thought Maki was the Ultimate Child Caregiver? 

**Grape:** ......You guys gonna respond or 

**Insolent meatbag:** Yeah 

**Grape:** Well she’s actually 

**Grape:** The 

**Grape:** Ultimate 

**Carefulchirren:** WTDFSJGDSF 

**Carefulchirren:** WHh 

**Carefulchirren:** WHAT 

**Grape:** Ass... 

**Carefulchirren:** Doyouwanttodie 

**Grape:** Yeah she’s actually the Ultimate Ass. 

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Geez, why did she freak out so much though 

**Grape:** Because it’s the t r u th 

**Spaceman Sam:** No, it’s not. 

**Insolent meatbag:** Honestly I’m willing to believe him. 

**Grape:** Who agrees that she is the Ultimate Ass? 

**Heck:** Everyone. 

**Spaceman Sam:** Wait n o 

_Heck changed Carefulchirren’s nickname to Ultimate Ass_

**Heck:** Too late. 

**Grape:** Slightly unrelated but did you know the word assassin has double the amount of ass than any other word? 

**Heck:** Maybe Maki’s an assassin bc she acts like double the ass in a fucking donkey house 

**Grape:** ... 

**Ultimate Ass:** Do you want to fucking die? 

**Heck:** N o 

**Ultimate Ass:** Then don’t act like an ass ass yourself 

**Ihave6cats:** Nobody is going to mention that Miu doesn’t know what a stable is? 

**Heck:** SHUT HECK UP 

**Hermione:** maybe she had a brain fart nyeh 

**Heck:** Brain fart?? 

**Atuasucks:** Its when Atua notices you don’t believe in them and smite your mind nyahah >:^) 

**Grape:** press X to doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Idk what I was doing with the writing here  
> We're almost at the end of this storyline but this isn't the end  
> DANGANRONPA WILL NEVER END- Imsory  
> \- Corvivd


	11. Cry Cry Cry So Sad It’s Happening

**Insolent meatbag:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Spaceman Sam:** Suichi

**Spaceman Sam:** Shuci are you ok?

**Insolent meatbag:** I FOUND OUT IT WAS “DANCE TILL YOU’RE DEAD” AND NOT “DANCE TODAY”

**Insolent meatbag:** I FEEL SO HURT AND BETRAYED RIGHT NOW

**Notmom:** It appears that Shuic is crying.

**Notmom:** A lot.

**Insolent meatbag:** IDFJDSKJLFKDSJKDFSHDFS

**Ultimate Ass:** Dang he’s crying more than he was when Kaede betrayed him and the Grape Group

**Insolent meatbag:** MAKI THAT DOESN’T HELP

**Insolent meatbag:** ALSo I wasn’t crying THAT much

**Ultimate Ass:** ..

**Ultimate Ass:** ….This is where I would type nothing but an emoticon to show my sheer amount of disappointment, if I didn’t find them incredibly stupid.

**Grape:** Don’t worry~! I’ll do it for you!

**Grape:** >:I

**Ultimate Ass:** DO YOU WANT TO DIE?

**Grape:** Geez I was just trying to help!

**Painoo:** **@Insolent meatbag** How did I even betray you?

**Insolent meatbag:** WH you don’t remember

**_Danganronpa sepia lookin flashback occurs, but with text_ **

**_*Flashback noises*_ **

_ Pianoo left the group chat _

_ SCRUMMDEBAATE left the group chat _

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** KAEDE

**Grape:** Are you gonna leave with her too?

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** No but??

**Ihave6cats:** The betr a y al.

**_*More flashback noises*_ **

**Ihave6cats:** The Grape Group is going to take this garbage down.

**Notmom:** Grape Group?

**Pianoo:** Can you guys stop??  **@Atuasays** Are you gonna mute them all or something?

**Atuasays:** :O I see you know of Atua’s wisdom!

**Iwalkalonelyroad:** KAEDE WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM

**Atuasays:** WRATH WRATH WRATH ^^

**Atuasays:** You will all face Atua’s wrath. None of you are free of sin. :D

**_*Un-flashback noises*_ **

**Insolent meatbag:** YoU LEFT OUR REVOLUTION AND MADE ANGIE MUTE EVERYONE

**Painoo:** I swear I suggested that on accident!

**Painoo:** And the chat is fine now anyway!

**Insolent meatbag:** YES BUT IT’S BEING RUN BY MIU

**Heck:** HEY, I AM PERFECTLY GREAT AND AMAZING AT RUNNING THE KINKY BOOTS CHAT!!!

**Hermione:** nyeh and I’m running it too.

**Painoo:** Well to be fair at least this chat hasn’t been deleted or some crap.

**Hermione:** hey Miu can you stop saying the chat name its making me uncomfortable

**Heck:** Then you shouldn’t’ve accepted fuckin’ boots in the first place!

**Insolent meatbag:** For once I agree with that, but who are you to tell someone not to get the kinky boots?

**Heck:** I wasn’t telling her not to, just sayin’ she should accept it!

**Hermione:** o heck

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** I wanted to try and be respectful and all, but I’m curious.

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** Himiko, why *did* you accept the kinky boots?

**Hermione:** uh

**Heck:** Piss off you fuckin avocado

**Atuasucks:** :L

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** How dare you insult me like that

**ARTICHOKEMEDADDY:** You could have at least said artichoke.

**Heck:** Who the hell likes artichoke??

**Spaceman Sam:** Me!

**Ihave6cats:** Me.

**Atuasucks:** Me :33

**Notmom:** I enjoy it greatly

**Tenkoolaid:** Me!!1

**Bug Catcher:** Gonta!

**Grape:** I dunno but if it means I don’t have to agree with that stupid bitch I say me!

**Hermione:** me

**Heck:** OK SSHUT THE HELL UP I GET IT

**SCRUMMDEBAATE:** Don’t worry Miu, I’m too plain to like that kind of stuff.

**Heck:** DON’T COMPARE ME TO YOUR PLAIN ASS ASS

**Robophobicname:** Can you guys stop talking about food it’s making me sad

**Grape:** W E L C O M E T O G O O D B U R G E R

**Grape:** H O M E O F T H E G O O D B U R G E R

**Grape:** C A N I T A K E Y O U R O R D E R

**Robophobicname:** PLEASE STOP

**Grape:** S I R T H A T ' S N O T A N O R D E R

**Grape:** W E D O N ' T S E R V E P L E A S E S T O P S H E R E

**Grape:** N A N I I S Y O U R O R D E R

**Grape:** S I R

**Grape:** S I R A R E Y O U A L I V E

**Korkfuzzled:** O H M Y F U C K I N G G O D H E F U C K I N G D E A D

**Grape:** He’s not alive though, he’s a robot.

**Bug Catcher:** Ba dum tss

**SCRUMMDEBAATE:** Gonta???

**Ihave6cats:** Kokichi, what did you do this time?

**Grape:** :)

**Bug Catcher:** Ba dum tss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly at this point all I do is add random stuff and edit lmao
> 
> Bc this is based off smth that happened to corv rip -mysti


	12. What now

**Grape:** Okay so Miu. Now that we have the gay bdsm channel

**SCRUMMMDEBATE:** Not what it’s called, but true lmao^^^

**Grape:** Now what? 

**Heck:** what? wat u mean?

**Heck:** just meme around or smth????

**Atuasucks:** Atua is also curious about the meaning of this chat, M hm >(.\/.)<

**Atuasucks:** maybe the purpose of the chat is to be happy nyahah *u*

**Ihave6cats:** I’ll drink to that

**Heck:** guys???? you cant force it out of me!! It’s deep inside

**Heck:** That’s what she said lmao

**Heck:** but for real, that’s for me to know and you to find out ;)

**SCRUMMDEBATE:** OKAY GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT to DO!!

**Grape:** nishishishi, I got a 18

**Korkfuzzled:** Hmmm… It is very interesting as I have unleashed a critical hit.

**Spaceman Sam:** h e c k

**Heck:** b a n n a n e d

**Spaceman Sam:** i got a 1…………..

**Robophobicname:** I have rolled a 15

**Spaceman Sam:** how the flying fuck did Kork get a nat 20? He even has a bonus in persoouseyshon 

**Heck:** . . .

**Heck:** im so confused

**Heck:** Himiboots explain

**Hermione:** nyeh? oh, roll a d20 for persuasion then Ill tell ya

**Heck:** hi m I b o o t s, wh a t s a d 2 0

**Hermione:** n’alright, its a die

**Hermione:** im going to go recharge my mana so im off

**Heck:** ditto, but I’m not giving you any snuggles

**Grape:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Heck:** OH, FUck off, you late abortion!

**Grape:** HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEBEHEBHEBEHEHEHEHDHDHHDHEBRHSH

**Korkfuzzled:** HEHEHEHEGDHSHSHHS

**Heck:** HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE

**Hermione:** ?????

**Heck:** THIS WAS MY CHANCE TO JOIN A SPAMMEBING

**Hermione:** O ok

**Hermione:** UHeheheeehhehehenyeheh

**Hermione:** Uh is that how I join a spammening?

**Heck:** YeS THAT WAS PERFECT!!!!!!

**Notmom:** It appears that Himiko and Miu are very gay

**Robophobicname:** I have been able to come to this conclusion as well.

**Spaceman Sam:** No shit sherlock

**Heck:** Ugh, where’s the other people?

**Notmom:** ?

**Heck:** There’s 16 OF US WHERE’S EVERYONE ELSE

**Heck:** Holy heck I just had the best Idea

**Hermione:** O heck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha gay bdsm chat lmao


End file.
